


Give the Night a Chance

by UrsaMajorStories



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Flirting, Clubbing, Dancing, M/M, Matchmaking Schemes, Sexual Tension, Song: S&M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrsaMajorStories/pseuds/UrsaMajorStories
Summary: Bebe didn’t even wait for him to sit. Once he was in earshot, she exclaimed, “You’re going clubbing with me and Wendy tonight!”Tweek heavily slumped down into the chair across from her, “No, absolutely not.”***It wasn't his first idea. Not even his second. But one night out wouldn't hurt. It may even have a few surprises.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	Give the Night a Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own South Park!
> 
> Quick little two-shot for you all. Hope you enjoy!

It was a typical Friday afternoon. The lunch rush had just started to steadily bustle in. Customers were lined up around the block, as per usual. Nothing out of the ordinary. Even the familiar face that came through the doorway was not out of place. She was right on time. _12:15pm_. On the dot. 

Her golden curls and blazing red lipstick were trademarks of hers, fairly hard to miss. Even though she was a full-grown woman, she skipped towards the counter, cheerfully shifting from foot to foot as she neared the polished countertop. “Hey Tweek,” She giggled.

The tall, lanky man from the other side of the counter regarded her cheerfully, “Hey, Bebe. The usual?” 

“Hm, I think I might change it up today actually.”

And that was when Tweek recognized the first sign of trouble. She rarely strays from her usual coffee order. He could feel his fingers anxiously twitch around the coffee cup he was holding, but he kept his voice as even as possible. “Oh? Well, what can I get you?”

Bebe stared at the small menu above him, scanning each item with deliberate pauses. Another sign she was up to something. She had been coming to his hybrid bakery-coffee shop every Friday since it opened. She knew the menu by heart. 

With a refined sigh of decisiveness, she finally confirmed her choice. “I’d like to try the Triple Whipped Fudge Frap today.”

Tweek grinned. At least it was still a frappuccino. “Good choice.”

Bebe giggled and added, “I still want my cupcake, though.” 

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Tweek snorted, playfully rolling his eyes as he bent down to grab one of the many pastries in the display case beside him. Cakes, pies, cookies, and cupcakes stared out at the world, at the customers that ogled at their inviting, warm colors and sweet toppings and decorations. Everyone one could tell they were made with careful attention to detail, and, most importantly, love. 

Bebe was surprised when he dipped past all of that, instead shuffling through the mysterious cupboards underneath the display, where he hid his special creations. When he eventually heaved himself back up, he settled a delicately crafted chocolate cupcake on the counter in between them. The dark chocolate buttercream frosting was speckled with small, translucent diamonds. Tweek started to explain, combing a hand through his messy, blonde hair, “You always ask for a cupcake, so I decided to make one especially for you. I call it ‘Bebe’s Bling’. Might even add it to the regular menu if you like it.”

Bebe’s eyes grew wide with glee. She couldn’t help but squeal, “No way! Are those real diamonds?”

Tweek put a hand on his hip. “Why would I put rocks on a cupcake? They’re made of sugar.”

“Oh, duh.” Bebe slapped her forehead with feigned embarrassment. “Sorry. They just look so real.”

A sparkling smile of pride danced across Tweek’s expression. “I know. It took me weeks to perfect them.”

“God, you work too hard,” Bebe sighed while she placed her manicured fingers on the counter, “Speaking of, do you have a break anytime soon?”

“I suppose I could take a quick one now.”

She clasped her hands together, blue-grey eyes flashing with excitement, “Perfect! I’ll find us a table.”

Tweek scratched at his arm nervously. First the coffee, then the break. Now he knew for sure that Bebe had something up her sleeve. 

She picked a small table for two just beside the far back window and sat giddily watching Tweek remove his apron. He shouted to his coworker in the back that he was going on break, then confidently hopped over the counter to make his way over to the bubbling blonde. Bebe didn’t even wait for him to sit. Once he was in earshot, she exclaimed, “You’re going clubbing with me and Wendy tonight!”

Tweek heavily slumped down into the chair across from her, “No, absolutely not.”

Bebe groaned and waved her hands dramatically in the air, “Oh, come on, Tweek. It’s not like you have to work! This place closes at five.”

“Yeah, and maybe I like to relax after a hard day. Sitting on the couch and watching re-runs of _Friends_ is really all I want to do tonight.”

“Did my ears just deceive me? Or did you just speak, word for word, the definition of _lonely_?”

“Don’t start with that—”

“When was the last time you went out and had some fun?” 

Tweek opened his mouth to retort an example back to her, but when he couldn’t recall one since he the time he graduated, he clamped his lips shut. Bebe’s red nail polish gleamed as her fingers tapped at her drink nervously, “I get that you have a business to run, a very successful one at that. But why is it that I never get to see you unless I come in here?” 

Tweek visibly twitched at that, looking down at his hands in his lap. He had forgotten that he promised to take her out to lunch sometime. He wasn’t even sure how long ago he made that promise. Was it a few weeks ago? A month? And who knows how long it’s been since he last saw Wendy.

“I…I just worry about you. Wendy and I _miss_ you. We haven’t had a girl’s night in so long. We used to be, like, the three musketeers,” The crimson- lipped blonde continued. The thoughts behind her eyes were clearly reminiscing about good times long passed.

“That was in college,” Tweek clarified, swiftly hit with a bitter wave of nostalgia. They really did know how to party back then. 

Bebe popped her tongue disapprovingly, “You act like it’s been decades. We graduated two years ago, Tweek. Two years and you’re already a full-blown adult with the world at your feet, doing what you love. I’m so incredibly proud of you, believe me. But all work and no play makes Tweek a single pringle.”

“A _single pringle_? Did you really just say that?”

“For added emphasis. It caught your attention, didn’t it?”

“Is that what this is about?”

“No! Not entirely…”

“Bebe, I’m not interested in dating.”

“Because you haven’t found the right guy!” Bebe cried, nearly spilling her frappuccino. To cover up her moment of gracelessness, she reached for her cupcake and took an exasperated bite out of it. The mini rant that followed was said through a mouth full of chocolate frosting and crystallized sugar, “Listen, the focus of tonight wouldn’t be looking for men. That’s like the frosting on the cupcake, so to speak. _If_ something happens. We just thought it’d be fun if you came along and danced with us.”

The offer was tempting, but Tweek was still unsure, “I’ve only been to house parties. Clubs just seem intimidating.”

“Honestly, they’re like house parties but with way better music and couches without booze stains,” Bebe laughed. 

Tweek returned her soft smile as he reminded her, “I don’t even drink, hun. Remember?”

“You don’t have to drink to dance. You know that perfectly well.” She continued to chew thoughtfully on the now half-eaten cupcake. She gestured to it for a moment and gave it a whole-hearted thumbs up as she stuffed the rest into her mouth. Tweek chuckled. It was definitely going on the menu.

After she finished swallowing, she was back to explaining the perks of clubbing with her, “I also happen to know the DJ, so I can make sure he plays some of your favorites.” 

Tweek leaned back in his seat, raising an impressed eyebrow, “You’ve thought this through.”

“Of course! I’m in law school after all. I’m just defending my case here.” 

Moments of tense silence passed. Bebe sat on the edge of her chair, anxiously awaiting Tweek’s reply. The barista/baker allowed himself to smile. It wouldn’t hurt to have some fun. “I’ll go.”

“Oh my god! Yay!” Bebe threw her arms up in the air and leaned across the table to hug Tweek. He quickly stood and met her halfway so she wouldn’t fall over. Then she grabbed him by the shoulders and babbled, “We’ll pick you up around seven. Text me if you have trouble finding an outfit.”

Tweek snickered, handing her the rest of her unfinished drink, “You guys might as well come by at six and raid my closet. It’d be like old times.”

Bebe gasped, and Tweek could swear he saw joyful tears threaten to spill over her dark eyeliner, “Sounds like a plan!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! The kudos and comments are very appreciated!


End file.
